


One Shot of Andy meeting Joe

by Andy_Spn_Fan



Series: Andy Winchester Life Series [4]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV), Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_Spn_Fan/pseuds/Andy_Spn_Fan
Summary: This one-shot is of Andy meeting Joe, as the title expresses. I'm messing with the timeline of Blue Bloods a bit to fit into the story better and this takes place in between some chapters because she is still seven when it happens.
Series: Andy Winchester Life Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1091895
Comments: 1





	One Shot of Andy meeting Joe

I had been taken to a foster family in New York by Social Services and they were nice at first. Then, when I moved in with them, it was like it was with Lonna, Richard, and Richie all over again. The other foster kids and I were like their slaves and if we didn't finish what we were supposed to finish, we'd be taken to a large room in the apartment and beaten.

I tolerate it for five days and, while they're gone, I run away. I run as fast as I can down the stairs of the apartment building and out the front door, into the street. A lot of people honk at me and screech to a stop while I quickly get to the other side of the street. I run through alleys and side streets.

After running for a while, I stop on the corner of a busy street and catch my breath. "Hey there, Kid. Why ain't you in school?" Someone asks and I look up from where I was bent over my knees. There was a guy in a suit with a gun on one hip and a badge on another.

"Hey, is that a moose trying to stomp on that car over there?" I point behind him and he turns.

"What? There's no- HEY!" He turns halfway through talking and sees me running down the street. "Damnit! Malevsky, keep an eye on the car and an ear on the radio!" He yells back to his partner as he chases me down.

"Damnit, Reagan!" Malevsky yells and gets in the car with a smirk. "You're gonna make this a lot easier." He follows in the car and cuts me off quickly. I try to jump on the top but Reagan grabs me around the waist and holds me as I struggle.

"Let me go, you fucking donut eater!" I yell and try to hit him. He just puts me in the back of the car and gets back in.

"Hey, we got a call, Reagan. We gotta get to it. The kid can just come with." Reagan nods a bit and Malevsky drives to a basically empty part of the city, parking."Let's get in there." They both get out and Reagan opens my door for me. "Stay close to Joe, Kid."

Joe leans down to me and looks me in my eyes. "If something goes wrong, run as fast as you can. Stay away from Sonny Malevsky, got it? If possible, try to find Erin or Danny Reagan. Do you understand?" He whispers and I nod. He stands straight and heads inside. "Stay behind me." I stay close behind him and when we get in there, there were some other detectives and a balding guy waiting for us.

"Who's the kid?" The balding guy asks and I look up at Joe a bit before replying.

"Jorja Means." I say, using the name that Lilly would've named her first daughter, and they look at me. "That's who I am."

"Doesn't matter who you are, Jorja." Sonny says and looks at Joe. "We know that you're a snitch for the Feds, Reagan. We don't like that you're spreading lies about the Templar. Saying that we're dirty cops. So, we decided, why not show you a truly dirty cop?" He pulls out his gun and shoots at Joe before pointing it at me. I stare at Joe as he falls to the ground to try to protect me and then at Sonny before running as Joe told me to. "Shoot her, you idiots!" He yells and I turn to hide behind some stuff, glad I'm still small. I move carefully to where I can see Sonny standing over Joe and record him with my phone. "Sorry, Reagan. We can't have you ruin our livelihood." He shoots him fatally and I watch with my hand over my mouth after gasping.

Someone throws a box I was hiding by and I run out to get good pictures of the other cops too before I stop recording, putting the phone in a hidden and protected pocket. "Come here, Kid! We just want to help you!" One of them yells and I just keep running as fast as I possibly can.

After about two minutes, I have to stop and hide. I hear Sonny yell at the other cops and I stay hidden as they all run past me. Someone runs past me again and calls someone else. "I need you to meet me somewhere." Sonny says to the person on the phone and gives them the address of the place that he shot Joe. He runs away.

I wait until I'm certain that there aren't any more footsteps. I run away as fast as I can and look over my shoulder. I run right into a lady and fall to the ground. I look up and see her looking at me in worry with an older man with a gun on his hip looking down at me. "Are you alright?" The man asks and I nod, standing up. "You don't seem to be alright..." He looks at me worriedly and I look at the two people behind him to see badges, tensing as I get ready to bolt. He sees and gently grabs my shoulder to keep me there. "Join Erin and I for lunch." He says simply and we all continue walking to a small diner. We go inside.

"Henry Reagan! How are you?" A man behind the counter asks and Henry smiles.

"I'm good. The three of us are going to grab a seat." Henry leads us to a booth and has me sit on one side while him and Erin sit on the other side. "What's your name?" I don't reply right away and they look at me.

"Jorja… That's my name... Excuse me, I just need to use the restroom..." I say carefully and slide out of the booth to go to the restroom, turning the corner to get out of their sight. I quickly go out the back and then quickly contact Crowley to come get me.

"Hello, Darling." He smiles at me and zaps me back to Hell with him. He keeps me close to him for a bit and I'm fine with it.


End file.
